Sasuke's Untitled
by S2 Intelligence
Summary: How could this happen to Sasuke? song fic to Untitled by Simple Plan. Starts from when he was 8 then time skip to return of Itachi arc. sorry, first songfic


**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone who created this anime. Song 'Untitled' belongs to Simple Plan.**

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the ceiling of a hospital room. 'A dream?' he thought. He started to wonder how he had gotten into the hospital until he felt a pain in his shoulder. He remembered how his brother had thrown the shuriken at him.

_I open my eyes__  
__I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light__  
__I can't remember how__  
__I can't remember why__  
__I'm lying here tonight__  
_

He got out of the hospital room and walked through the hall. He heard two nurses talking.

"Is it really true?"

"yeah. that boy was the only survivor"

"someone mentioned that he had an older brother"

"yeah. no one knows where he is"

"I cant believe it. To think that the elite Uchiha clan could be…"

_And I can't stand the pain__  
__And I can't make it go away__  
__No I can't stand the pain__  
_

Sasuke ran as fast as he could through the halls and out the door. He ran as fast as he could, resisting the urge to yell. He came to a halt before the gate of his clan's compound. He entered and looked towards his left.

"Good morning Sasuke. what tasty treats can I get for you today?"

He smiled.

_How could this happen to me__  
__I made my mistakes__  
__I've got no where to run__  
__The night goes on__  
__As I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me__  
_

But as the image of his aunt and uncle disappeared, his smile did as well. He slowly walks through the streets, now empty. He stops and enters his house, crying before the scene of his parents deaths, wet with tears and rain.

_Everybody's screaming__  
__I try to make a sound but no one hears me__  
__I'm slipping off the edge__  
__I'm hanging by a thread__  
__I wanna start this over again_

Walking down the stairs in the dark, only a small light preventing him from falling, Sasuke enters the once secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan and reads the table over and over again.

"It's been a long time…Sasuke" Itachi states before Kisame would rip his sword through Naruto. He turns around to see the person who wishes to kill him.

"Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke says.

"It's just as you said brother. I've fostered my hate for you all these years, and just to kill you, I've survived!" Sasuke yells as he runs towards his once kind brother with a chidori.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered__  
__And I can't explain what happened__  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done__  
__No I can't__  
_

Sasuke was still on the ground, unable to move his hand for Itachi had broken it as his brother walked towards him. as soon as he was in reach, Itachi punched him in the stomach making blood fall from his mouth. While his head was vulnerable, Itachi hit his elbow towards his neck which could have broken it. When Sasuke's head was down, he kneed him in the face. And he punched his younger brother so hard that you could hear Sasuke slam to the wall before falling to the ground.

_How could this happen to me__  
__I made my mistakes__  
__I've got no where to run__  
__The night goes on__  
__As I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me__  
_

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself. His clothes and hair was white while his skin was dark. He started falling into nothingness. Suddenly he was in a bedroom.

"wait I know this place" he told himself as he looked at his appearance once again, recognizing it.

"foolish little brother. If you wish you kill me, hate and detest me. By all means flee, cling to wretched life" he heard a voice say as his parents appeared before him and a shadow behind them.

"no" he whispered.

"you're weak, Sasuke. and for the next twenty four hours of reliving that day, you'll still be weak" his brother whispered to him before beginning his genjutsu.

…

All Naruto and Jirayia could do was watch as Sasuke shouted, unknown to them that Sasuke was seeing every single Uchiha die one by one by the hands of his own big brother.

_I made my mistakes__  
__I've got no where to run__  
__The night goes on__  
__As I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me__  
_


End file.
